Potato Mine
Đối với trong Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare, xem Potato Mine (PvZ GW) Đối với phiên bản nguyên thủy, xem Primal Potato Mine Potato Mine là một cây cối phát nổ. Một cây cối có mức giá khá rẻ, nó chỉ cần lấy 15 giây (khoảng thời gian lấy đi của ô gạch Zombie hoặc những loại zombie đi chậm trong 3 ô gạch để trồi lên và sẵn sàng bùng nổ). Cần 30 giây để khôi phục và sử dụng nó lại. Sau đó, nó sẽ phát nổ lần thứ nhất khi một zombie chạm vào chúng. Nó có thể giết nhiều zombies nếu zombie được xếp chồng lên nhau một cách hoàn hảo gần nhau. Âm thanh Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Potato Mine được mở khóa sau khi người chơi thắng Màn 1-5. Nó cần 15 giây để tiến hành trồi lên. Potato Mine không được trồng trên Lily Pad. Có thành tích gọi là SPUDOW!, yêu cầu người dùng phải sử dụng Potato Mine để giết một zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Potato Mine mở khóa sau khi người chơi thắng Player's House - Ngày 3. Thời gian nó cần để trồi lên giống y chang như phần 1. Nó cũng không được trồng trên tấm ván trong Pirate Seas. Tuy nhiên, bây giờ nó có thể trồng trên Lily Pad ở Big Wave Beach. Thành tựu SPUDOW! cũng trở lại. Suburban Almanac ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Potato Mine Potato Mines pack a powerful punch, but they need a while to arm themselves. You should plant them ahead of zombies. They will explode on contact. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a small area on the lane Usage: single use, delayed activation Some folks say Potato Mine is lazy, that he leaves everything to the last minute. Potato Mine says nothing. He's too busy thinking about his investment strategy. Cost: 25 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 25 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Potato Mines explode on contact, but they take time to arm. Plant them ahead of zombies. Usage: single use, delayed activation Range: contact Believe it or not, SPUDOW! did not happen overnight. Having been forced to try out new catchphrases and focus testing as many variations as possible (Tubular? Really?), Potato Mine weeded out the competition to stick with what he knows best. Bản trung quốc Potato Mine is a hard working good comrade, in the buzzing atmosphere he enjoys. I'm sorry? He's just a little guy? You have not seen his body, right? Want to see it? In Chinese: 土豆地雷是个兢兢业业工作的好同志，在热火朝天的工作气氛他很享受。什么？他只是个小个子？你没见过他的身体吧？想见么？ Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food Khi cho ăn Plant Food, nó trồi lên và tiến hành bắn 2 Potato Mine đã trồi lên 2 ô đất bất kỳ. Chiến thuật Chính vì cái giá tiền của chúng thấp, chúng đều đóng vai trò hữu dụng trong các màn chơi. Sau đó, cái thời gian cần để chúng trồi lên làm chúng khó để dùng. Đặt chúng cách khoảng ít nhất 3 ô đất hoặc nhiều hơn đối diện một con zombie. Việc này đủ để một con zombie di chuyển tương tự giống như zombie thường hoặc phải trồng xa hơn con zombie chạy nhanh hơn sẽ giết một lượt một lần. Trồng Potato Mine đằng sau những loại cây phòng thủ (Wall-nut, Tall-nut, hoặc là Pumpkin) làm cho chúng trở nên sử dụng hữu dụng nhất; khi một đàn zombie ăn xong Wall-nut hoặc loại cây phòng thủ mà bạn đang xài, toàn bộ zombie cùng một tốc độ cùng di chuyển thì chúng sẽ bị Potato Mine nổ chết hết khi cùng đặt chân lên. Chúng nên đặt đằng sau Wall-nut hoặc Pumpkin để bắt bất kỳ Pole Vaulting Zombie nào mà nó đang ráng thử nhảy qua chúng. Tương tự như vậy, chúng còn có thể trồng để làm cho Pole Vaulting Zombie nhảy sớm hơn, trong đó chúng trồi lên và cuối cùng bắt lấy zombie đằng sau. Người chơi còn có thể trồng một Potato Mine trước cái mộ, khi Zombie trồi lên để Potato Mine giết nó. Đây là chiến thuật tuyệt vời trong Whack a Zombie. Potato Mine còn có tác dụng để đánh bại Digger Zombie. Khi nó thử đào dưới một Potato Mine đã trồi lên, nó sẽ phát nổ. Nếu Potato Mine chưa trồi, Digger Zombie sẽ ăn Potato Mine nếu gặp và trồi lên mặt đất. Trong màn có Digger Zombies, trồng Potato Mine trong cột đằng sau để đánh nó không cần phải phức tạp gì cả. Thực ra Potato Mine có thể dùng để đánh lại Gargantuar, vì thế nó cần 2 Potato Mine để giết Gargantuar, hoặc bất kỳ loại cây giết ngay lập tức để đánh nó. Nó cũng hữu ích hoàn toàn để đánh lại Zombie Bobsled Team, giết cái xe trượt cùng với cả thảy thành viên đang ngồi trên đó nếu nó đã trồi và trồng kế bên đám tuyết bằng. Trong ZomBotany và ZomBotany 2, Potato Mine không thể bị tấn công bằng viên đậu, kể cả khi đã mọc. Nếu nó được trồng trên Flower Pot, nó có thể đánh được bằng đậu kể cả nó đã trồi hay không. Lưu ý: Nếu được trồng trong Pumpkin, nó sẽ đánh ngay không cần phải để Zombie ăn hết Pumpkin mà đánh. Thành tích Potato Mine là mục tiêu của thành tựu SPUDOW!, và nó được tìm thấy bằng cách giết zombie bằng Potato Mine. Thành tựu này xuất hiện trong cả hai Plants vs. Zombies và Plants vs. Zombies 2. Trong Plants vs. Zombies, một zombie đặt chân lên Potato Mine ở I, Zombie vẫn được tính. Nó giống như là thành tựu đầu tên mà người chơi được nhận Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung Riêng Plants vs. Zombies Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cước chú Xem thêm en:Potato Mine Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Cây ngày Thể loại:Player's House Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Player's House Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể loại:Các cây dưới lòng đất